When life gives you lemons, make love
by RobStar4evermagic
Summary: This is a story about the Titans and how they are grown up to the age of 18. Robin is not the same anymore and the only person Starfire can turn to is Raven, can she help help her or will Starfire do the unthinkable?...may contain lemons.


**When life gives you lemons, make love.**

Starfire laid on a hard hotel bed trying her hardest to relax under the moon light coming from a window near by. Looking over to her left she saw the clock blink an annoying 12:04 at her. She was naked, and only had a violet silk sheet over her tan body. The felling of her warm skin beneath her fingers made her happy as she ran them over her abs that she had gotten over the years of being a Titan. A couple memories of Robin flashed before her eyes as she moved both her hands up her chest.

She was not at Titans Tower now; she had, out of frustration rented a room at a hotel near by to sleep at for the night. She was after all 18 and had the right to do so. Just as Robin had the right to check out other girls, which was what had gotten her angry in the first place.

_You are being unsmart, _Starfire had said to herself before entering the building and again just now, _Robin likes you more than those other girls, he just has no way of showing it, s_he said in her head.

The truth was that after all the years that they spent together Robin began to lose interest in ever ending up with her, neither of them had made a move, sure there was flirtation and such but why start to fall in love now?

Sighing Starfire got up, the light silk fell to her feet revealing a fully developed female body, it looked even tanner in the moon light, almost like a sandy beach on a summer day. Star's hair, the color of s ripe plum fell of her shoulders and onto her breasts which were perked up and a full size C, like a waterfall of red.

She wanted to get back into that bed, even though it was hard and uncomfortable, but she knew she had to go back to Titans tower, to her home. As she slipped into her uniform that she had worn for so many years she began to climb out the window, looking back at the bed, again.

Starfire flew to the tower and was there in no time at all. As she lightly flouted in the air she thought about entering her own room, on her second thought she flew over to Ravens, afraid she would wake Robin if she tried to go into her room, after all her room was right above his.

Slowly flying into Ravens room she caught her meditating, a soft moan would escape her lips every once in a while. In some of her innocent confusion, Starfire flew over to her and curiously stared at Raven, her nose almost touching Ravens. With a sudden gasp Raven stumbles back onto her bed from the air.

"Starfire! You startled me." She spoke, her voice shaking a little from the fright Starfire gave her. A little giggle escaped from the red head, amused at Ravens reaction.

"I am sorry friend Raven, I did not want to go back to my room and I thought maybe I could rest with you tonight." Starfire explained smiling at Raven in hope she would let her stay.

"Um, Star are you sure you can't just go back quietly?" Raven asked, getting a bit uncomfortable for the fact that Star wanted to sleep in the same bed as her. Raven of coarse understood that her friend didn't mean anything by it, but it still made Raven feel awkward.

"I am- I am a bit afraid." She answered; her head lowered a bit, not wishing to explain to Raven exactly why she was afraid. Raven slightly roller her eyes as she scanned Starfires mind to find out why she was afraid to go around Titans Tower and into her room.

A couple memories of Robin and a well figured brunet came up in Ravens mind as she began to pull back from Stars mind before she could see some more. I was actually what she kind of figured, who else would Starfire be uncomfortable around, no one but Robin. Pulling a couple of her own memories of Robin coming in upset a couple hours ago completed the story for her.

Starfire looked up hopping she had let her stay for she really didn't want to go through the hall and be sleeping in front or Robins room. What if he awoke and saw her come back or something like that?

"Yes Star, you can stay for one night, but tomorrow you have to go back into your room." She said to her, wondering if she sounded too harsh. Well even if she did Starfire didn't seem to mind it that much, her face immediately brightened up as she flew under Ravens bed sheet. Raven almost smiled at her joy, almost.

"I can tell you what happened if you wish friend," Starfire offered to her. "I do not think it is a good idea to keep secrets from my friends." She spoke on, rolling over to face her.

"Well, Star it's up to you really. I don't mind listing." Raven replied, looking up at her dark blue ceiling, already knowing what happened. Trying to speak and yawn at the same time Starfire decided that it was a bit late, and she would tell Raven tomorrow.

Slowly the two girls started to fall asleep; Starfire was the first to close her eyes and roll of into her dreams. Raven stayed awake a bit longer listing to Stars breathing; it came out softly but quickly like she was in a rush somewhere in her sleep. Out of no where Stars eyes started to glow, Raven looked up to find that in the slightly open eye lids that Starfire had there was a bright green light emerging.

"Um, Star…are you awake?" Raven asked sitting up to get a better look at her. With what looked like a great effort Starfire shut her eyes completely and turned her self over onto her face. Ravens curiosity got the better of her as she stared to probe into her friends mind, looking for the answers to her behavior, maybe it was a nightmare or something Raven wondered as she began to look deeper. Suddenly a bright flash came out of nowhere in her mind, it was like Starfire was resisting the fact Raven was inside her head, two figures that looked like hands began to more closer together as trough they were about to clap or close around something. A loud shrieking sound came into Ravens mind, it sounded like someone was screaming. Not being able to take it any longer Raven pulled back to find out seconds later about how hard she was breathing. This was something completely new to her, never in all the years she had lived had she had someone hurt her mentally like that, maybe outside the mind but never when she was in it.

This was crazy to Raven; she even went over the fact that she could feel emotions now since her powers got much stronger as she aged. Maybe this was just a bad dream or maybe it was something that happened once in a while with her, and that this was the first time.

_I'll ask Starfire tomorrow,_ Raven though, _I'll ask her if she had a nightmare or something like that, maybe that will give me some answers. _

Cautiously and a bit afraid, Raven also sank into her pillows and tried to sleep, after about 10 minutes of calming her mind she drifted of, patiently waiting till morning when she hoped to get some answers.


End file.
